The Legacy of Talion
by Senshi Chitoshi
Summary: A mysterious young warrior that was imprisioned for 1000 years has delayed everything that has supposed 2 happen. . . or was it?
1. The Start of a New Era

Prolog - After many years of training, Goku has reached the decision that Uub, now 15, has reached his

limits.

"Thanks for everything, Goku," says Uub with a smile. He extends his hand for Goku to shake. Goku takes his hand.

"You've been a great student. It has been my pleasure."

Dende and Mr. Popo walk up to Goku and Uub.

"I just finished talking to Supreme Kai, and he has informed me that a Saiyan is arriving in a few minutes. He has been in the prison realm called Limbo for the past 1000 years!"

"You're kidding, Dende!" exclaims Goku. "In prison for 1000 years? How is that even possible?" Goku scratches his head in confusion.

"According to Supreme Kai, life is neither created nor destroyed and you don't age in Limbo. I guess they do that so you can carry out the full punishment," says Dende, rubbing his chin. "Don't worry, he was thrown in by mistake!" he adds, seeing the look of worry on Goku's face.

"Okay. I was hoping he wouldn't be a threat."

"When is he arriving?" asks Uub.

"About 2 minutes," replies Mr. Popo. "If you wish to greet him, follow me." Popo leads the way to the garden.

"How is he. . ." As Goku asks how the Saiyan is going to arrive, the sky goes dark. Everybody looks around for the source of the darkened sky. Goku opens his mouth again as lightning strikes midair. The lightning forks out and a tear in the sky appears. Violent winds erupt out of the tear. Goku turns his head toward the tear; he senses the massive energy coming from within. The tear opens wider, revealing a young warrior wearing all black, battle worn gi. He has turquoise eyes, spiky, gold hair with two bangs in his face. He has a medium build. His aura blares gold with electricity flaring through it. The Saiyan is a Super Saiyan 2, and, from the looks of his damaged face, he was in the heat of battle.

"This is it, Zo," says the young warrior to an unknown source.

"Farewell, Talion (**Tal-yun**)," replies a voice very similar to Piccolo's voice. A hand reaches out towards the Saiyan, who takes grasp and shakes the green hand. The young warrior walks through the rip.

"Hey, my name is Talion," says the Saiyan. All at once, he powers down to normal, the rip closes, and the sky clears. Talion's hair, now black, resembles Trunks's style, parted down the middle with 2 bangs in his face. He's about 6'3" tall, and has a kind look in his eye, while looking fierce, a lot like Goku.

"Nice to meet you, Talion. My name is Dende. I am the Kami of this planet."

"What planet is this?" Talion walks over to the edge of Kami's Lookout and looks over the edge in bewilderment. "Are there even any Saiyans here?"

"My names Goku, and I'm a Saiyan," says Goku as he walks over towards Talion. "And this planet is called Earth."

"What happened to planet Plant?" Talion looks at Goku.

"It was destroyed by a monster named Frieza," says Goku, looking at his feet.

"Frieza?" Talion looks pissed at the name. "What does this being look like?" Talion has fire in his eyes as he asks.

"About this," Goku holds up his hand, "tall, white body, and gem-like substances in his head, chest, arms, and legs." At these words, Talion flares with energy, transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Popo and Dende slide back a little from the rapid increase.

"That sounds exactly like Ica!" Talion is now beyond pissed. "The bastard that threw me into Limbo for a thousand years. HE MADE MY LIFE HELL!" His aura explodes with rage. "AND NOW HIS OFFSPRING HAS DESTROYED MY HOME! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm yourself, Talion. Frieza has already been taken care of," says Goku, putting his hand on Talion's shoulder.

"Sorry," Talion powers down. "But, just thinking about him makes my blood boil."

"I understand," says Dende.

"I need a place to stay, since Plant was destroyed," says Talion with narrowed eyes.

"I got just the place," says Goku with a smile. "Follow me." Goku begins to fly away. Talion and Uub follows.

5 minutes later at Capsule Corp. . .

Goku and Talion lands on the front steps of Capsule Corp.

"Whoa, this place is like 100 times bigger than my old place," says Talion, in awe. "Does the king live here or something?"

"Actually, the Saiyan Prince does. But, don't worry, he doesn't try to rule us like a prince." Goku rings the doorbell. Bra, Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter, answers the door.

"Hey, Goku! Long time, no see!" Talion gazes into Bra's eyes and she looks back at him. He instantly blushes and turns his head away.

"Oh, my God! She is so hot!" thinks Talion.

"Who's your friend, Goku?" says Bra with interest.

"His name is Talion. He's a Saiyan that has been imprisoned in another dimension for the past 1000 years!" says Goku excitedly.

"Wrongly imprisoned," corrects Talion. "And don't say it like it was a field trip to the zoo. I went through almost 900 years of hell!" says Talion with a look of pain in his eyes.

"Aww! I'm so sorry!" breathes Bra sympathetically. Talion blushes more at her sympathy.

"Hey, Bra, is you Dad around? I wanna see if he'll let Talion stay here." At these words, it became Bra's turn to blush. Talion saw her and blushes some more.

"Yeah, he's inside," says Bra, letting Goku and Talion in. "By the way, my name is Bra." She smiles, as she is no longer blushing, and holds out her hand. Talion takes it and kisses the back of her hand. She once again blushes.

"So, the prince doesn't act like a ruler?" asks Talion as they walk into the first floor living room.

"Nope. He's totally whipped by his wife!" laughs Goku.

"I heard that, Kakarot!"

"Oh, hey, Vegeta!"

"I am NOT whipped!" Vegeta says, confidently.

"Vegeta! Have you cleaned out our bathroom sink in our room yet?" calls Bulma from the kitchen.

"Dammit!" whispers Vegeta, "All right. I'll go do it!" Vegeta walks up stairs. At this, Bra, Goku, and Talion bursts into laughter.

"Not whipped? If that ain't whipped, I don't know what is!" laughs Talion.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku and Talion walk into the kitchen.

"Wow, I'm surprised, Goku!" exclaims Bulma with a raised eyebrow. "And her I had gone and thought you had forgotten where I lived!" She stands up and folds her arms. "Why haven't you came around in 5 YEARS?"

"Hey, I've been training with Uub at Kami's Lookout," Goku says defensively.

"TRAINING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO TRAIN FOR, GOKU? THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY THREATS FOR THE PAST 15 YEARS!" bitches Bulma.

"You never know when one'll pop up. But that's not why I'm here. This is Talion," Talion waves to Bulma. Talion can tell that she was once beautiful, but time is not her friend.

"Hey, cutie!" ("Oh, my God!" thinks Talion) Bulma looks at Talion with a smile.

"I was wondering if he could live here. He's a Saiyan that was wrongly imprisoned in a dimension for 1000 years and he needs a place to stay."

"Sure, I don't see why not. C'mon, I'll show you your room." Bulma walks out and Talion follows. Goku, however, walks towards Bra, who is ushering him towards her.

"Did she say if he could stay?" hopefully asks Bra.

"Yep. She's showing him where his room is." Bra smiles absentmindedly, as she is thinking about the young warrior.


	2. Talion´s Story

The past few days, Talion met all the Z Warriors, and got along pretty well. So Bulma decided to have a cookout. . .

"Hey, Gohan," Talion whispers.

"What's up, Talion?"

"Do you know if Bra has a boyfriend?"

Gohan laughs and says "Like Vegeta would allow anybody to be with his daughter." Talion looks down at his feet. Gohan realizes what's going on and says "Who knows? Maybe you'll be the exception."

"Doubtful."

Over on the other side of the Field-Room, Bra is talking to her father.

"Please, Daddy!" Bra uses the puppy-dog eyes as she pleads with Vegeta.

"No! We don't even know anything about him." Vegeta looks over at Talion. "HEY, BOY!" Talion looks over at Vegeta. "How about you tell us your story?"

"Ok. . . I guess I can." Everyone quiets down to hear the story. Talion clears his throat.

"1000 years ago the Saiyans were enslaved by a monster called Ica. Not all of us were so loyal. There was an underground group of Anti-Archists that was planning to overrun Ica. We called ourselves the Rebellion. We had taken out two of his three strongest elite groups, and was on a mission to go after his final group, called Death Scythe.

My team, Team Omega, was the first wave, as we were the strongest in the Rebellion. It was me, my best friend Calisk (**Kal-iss-k**), my girlfriend and Calisk's sister Jania (**Jane-ya**), and my friends Joskilda (**Josh-kill-duh**) and Zudos (**Zoo-dose**). I told Jania to stay on the ship before we arrived because she was pregnant.

We arrived on Ica Planet #13 and was greeted by none other than Ica himself. We knew that we were nowhere near ready to take him on.

Well, during the fight, one of Ica's minions informed him that there was 30 minutes till the full moon would rise. He knew what would happen, and ended up cutting my and Calisk's tails off. Joskilda tried to fight him off, but Ica brutally slaughtered him. That sent me into a fit of rage, causing me to go Super Saiyan. Ica flipped out and barked at his men saying "do it now!" I flew at Ica, but lightning struck and I was sucked into Limbo. I was tortured for 872 years.

I excaped the prison in Limbo, and began to liberate others. 50 years ago, two beings began to fight against me. I usually took care of them easily, but, the part past 3 years, they got stronger. I couldn't beat them on my own. One of the people I liberated was a Namekian named Zorofftoz (**Zoor-off-taaz**), Zo for short. He fought along side of me. I was in the middle of another fight with them when I arrived here." Every one remains silent. . .

_Inside of a spaceship, 10 minutes from Ica Planet 13. . . _

_"Um. . . Talion. I have something I gotta tell you." A beautiful young girl with black to her mid back turns to Talion. She is about 5'2", perfect figure (32, 24, 26), gorgeous eyes, in short terms, she looks like an angel._

_"What's up, Hun?" He turns to the young girl._

_"Um. . . How do I say this?"_

_"What is it, Jania?"_

_"Talion, I'm. . . I'm pregnant." Jania looks at Talion with sad eyes._

_"Oh, my God!" whispers Talion. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, I was at the doctor's yesterday, and he told me." _

_Just then, a young man walks in. This young man is around Talion's height, his hair has 2 curved bangs and one straight bang, parted down the middle, spiked out at the ends, spiked up in the back, and shaved underneath._

"_Hey, Talion, Jania. We got 10 minutes till we get there."_

"_Thanks, Calisk," says Talion, keeping his eyes on Jania. Calisk turns and leaves the couple alone._

"_You're not fighting," he isn't asking, he's telling Jania. "I'm not risking anything happening to our child."_

"_Ok. I agree," she looks at the floor. Talion walks over to Jania and embraces her._

"_Everything will be ok, Sweety. We'll work this out after the battle, ok?" He kisses the top of Jania's head. She squeezes him tightly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Babe," Talion looks out the window as Ica Planet 13 comes into focus._

_10 minutes later, on Ica Planet 13. . . _

_Four young Saiyan warriors get off of the spaceship. Lead by Talion, they head for a building with a scythe with blood on it. The letters DEATH SCYTHE stretch across the top of the building. The other two warriors are shorter than Talion and Calisk. Zudos, the taller of the two, has mid length hair in spiked tufts in his face. Joskilda has a hairdo that looks like he just rolled out of bed._

_As the four warriors come within 100 yards from the building, Talion says "Remember, this is a silent mission," he turns to Zudos, "NOT a walk in and blast everything in sight mission."_

_Zudos laughs and says "I know, but, it was too damn tempting."_

_As they were 20 yards away, Talion whispers "Power levels down."_

_"Well, if you keep your already pathetic power levels down, then it would be too easy to exterminate you pests."_

_Team Omega looks up in fear. Ica, the beast that has the Saiyans enslaved, stands on the ledge of the Death Scythe building, looking down at them. He is an exact replica of Frieza's final form, except the gem-like substances in his body are black instead of purple._

_"Holy shit!" Joskilda's eyes widen in fear. "Not him!"_

_"I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU WORTHLESS, LOW-LIFE, PIECES OF SHIT TAKING OUT MY ARMY!" Ica super speeds above the Saiyans and fires eye lasers at the warriors. They barely dodge the beams with extreme difficulty._

_"GOD, HES FAST!" exclaims Zudos as he flies into the air._

_"WE'RE NOT FUCKING READY FOR HIM!" Calisk fires a beam back at Ica. Ica deflects it like it was a fly._

_"WE CAN DO IT IF WE ATTACK TOGETHER!" Talion flies at Ica and the others follow suit. Ica laughs at the attempt. Talion connects a right hook to the face, Calisk kicks Ica in the gut, Zudos kicks Ica's jaw, and Joskilda spin kicks Ica in the ribs. Ica smirks and lashes Zudos in the face with his tail, punches Joskilda in the nose, causing it to break, raises up his right foot above his head, and brings it down onto Calisk's forehead, and grabs Talion by the hair, flies towards the ground, and throws Talion head first at the ground, He collides, causing dust and rock to fly over the area._

_"I FUCKIN' TOLD 'YA!" screams Calisk._

_"Lets use the Omega Beam," says Talion as he rises up, nursing his bleeding head. Calisk smiles. Joskilda and Zudos walk over to the others._

_"I hoped you would say that." Zudos cracks his neck. Team Omega stands in a line and puts their right hands towards Ica._

_"1, 2, 3," signals Talion._

_"OMEGA BEAM!" chants the foursome, synchronized. Red ki forms in Talion's hand, blue in Calisk's, yellow in Joskilda's, and white in Zudos's hand. Lightning forms between the ki balls as the attacks fly forward a little and combine, making a dark gray ki ball. The Saiyans put their left hands around their right wrists, and scream "FIRE!"_(means hold last letter as if screaming it)_ The gray beam soars at Ica, who dodges with ease._

_"TOO SLOW, MONKEYS!"_

_"You're shitting me!" Zudos looks at Ica in a state of shock. Just then, one of Ica's henchmen runs out of the Death Scythe building._

_"Master Ica, bad news. Only 30 minutes left until the full moon rises." Ica narrows his eyes and raises his right arm up, forming a Destructo Disk. He flings the attack at the Saiyans. They all jump away, but the attack curves towards Talion and Calisk, slicing off their tails. They let out painful screams._

_"THAT DOES IT!" Talion has lost it. Green steam begins to flow out of Talion's body. "TRIPLE!" Talion becomes engulfed in a green aura. He super speeds towards Ica and punches him in the side of the jaw, sending out a little stream of blood out of his mouth._

_"YOU FUCKER!" Ica spins around and kicks Talion in the mouth with the sole of his foot, ripping Talion's mouth open. The kick sprays blood all over Ica's leg and sends Talion back into a cliff, lodging his body in the side of it. Joskilda speeds over and kicks Ica in the stomach, Ica's eyes turn on Joskilda. He narrows his eyes and drives his fingers into the back of Joskilda's neck, and rips out most of his spine, sending blood gushing out like a fountain. Ica spins around and smacks Joskilda across the face with his own spine, which slices Joskilda's face in half._

_"NO!" screams Calisk and Zudos. _

_Talion just stares for a moment then says, "You… you... Josh... Josh... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Talion begins to power up, his hair flashes gold and begins to spike upward._

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ICA!" Talion screams, his green aura explodes into a golden one, causing the cliff to crumble, his hair standing up and gold, his eyes turn turquoise, and his muscles bulge out. Talion is now a Super Saiyan._

"_Holy shit! What happened to T?" Zudos looks over in amazement._

"_It can't be!" Ica looks down in fear. Talion flies at Ica so fast, Ica didn't even see him coming. Ica floats back, astonished at Talion's speed. Ica punches Talion in the nose, Talion let it connect and was unfazed by the blow. Talion head-butts Ica, busting his nose, sending blood down the beast's face. Talion flings Ica into the Death Scythe building, causing most of the west wall to cave in._

_"DO IT NOW!" screams Ica. Talion flies at Ica. Then, all of the sudden, lightning strikes midair behind Talion. The lightning forks, ripping open the sky. Talion quickly glances at it, figures its nothing, and flies at Ica once again. A split second later, a shadow erupts out of the rip and latches onto Talion's right hand, then left, body, and, finally, his legs._

_"NO!" shrieks Talion as he is pulled into the rip. The rip closes, sealing Talion away…_

Back in the Capsule Corp. Field-Room, Talion looks at the floor.

"Oh, my God! That's horrible!" Bra has tears of sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah, but, its all in the past," says Talion with a false smile.


	3. Vegeta's Approval

"If you wanna date my daughter, Boy, you have to prove yourself worthy in battle." Vegeta stares down Talion. "Meet me on the roof in 5." Vegeta walks off.

Talion looks at Gohan and asks "Is he serious?"

"Vegeta's always serious when it comes to fighting." Talion swallows hard at Gohan's words.

"This I gotta see!" says Goku as he follows Vegeta.

"Dammit, Dad," thinks Bra. "What are you thinking?"

"Boys," says Bulma, shaking her head.

5 minutes later, on the Capsule Corp. roof. . .

"We're not fighting here, we're going to a remote island. Follow me," says Vegeta as he flies into the air. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Pan, and Videl follows. Talion begins to fly, but stops when he sees Bra not flying.

"Aren't you coming?" asks Talion as he lands on the ground.

"I. . . um. . . I kinda. . . cant fly," explains Bra, looking at the ground. Talion smiles slightly.

"If you want, I could take you there." Talion's face reddens slightly.

"Okay." She walks over and puts her arms around Talion's neck. Talion puts his left arm around her waist, and with his right arm, he lifts her up.

"I'm gunna go fast, okay?"

"'Kay." Talion flies off at high speed. Within moments, he catches up with the others. They all land in a rocky, cliff and canyon filled island. Talion sets Bra down gently.

"I'm not going to hold back, Boy. I expect you to do the same." Vegeta gives Talion another stare down as Bra runs over to the other Z Warriors.

"Okay. Any rules for this fight?" asks Talion as he gets his game face on.

"No killing, no weapons, no cheap shots, and no interference by anybody."

"Fine by me." Talion and Vegeta explode with ki as they both transform into Super Saiyan 2.

Without warning, Vegeta charges at Talion and throws a hard right at his face. Talion dodges, spins around, and kicks at Vegeta's ribs. Vegeta blocks with his right arm. Vegeta grabs Talion's leg and throws him at a near-by cliff, causing the cliff to crumble, sending dust throughout the air.

"Is that all that you got, Boy?" says Vegeta with a smirk.

"No," replies Talion as flies towards Vegeta. "I'm just getting started." Talion disappears in a blur 20 feet from Vegeta.

"Show yourself, Bo. . ." As Vegeta begins to speak, Talion appears behind Vegeta, a little above him. Talion brings both fists down in a double ax-handle smash to the side of Vegeta's head, sending him towards the rubble that was once a cliff. Talion super-speeds to the spot where Vegeta would land, He elbows Vegeta in the forehead from above, sending him to the ground.

"Hmm. . . Not bad," says Piccolo as Vegeta lands on the ground and rebounds.

"Wow! And they're only warming up!" says Goku through a smile.

"Is that all _you _got, Vegeta?" mocks Talion.

"I'm just getting started, Boy," mocks Vegeta as he powers up.

Talion smirks and puts his hands behind him, outstretched. Red ki forms in his hands as he says "Omega Leader Beam!" He thrusts his arms forward, bringing them together, and unleashes a red beam at Vegeta. As the attack gets closer to the Prince, the redness gets darker and darker.

"Amazing! The power of that attack is increasing the closer it gets to Vegeta!" exclaims Tien.

Vegeta counter attacks "FINAL FLAèSH!" The two massive ki beams collide.

"His attack is equal to Dad's attack!" says Trunks in shock. The beams remain in tug-of-war for a few moments. Both Talion and Vegeta pull off of their attacks at the same time.

"Better than I thought," says Vegeta.

Talion lands and says "This ain't nothing." Talion, once again, charges Vegeta and, again, disappears.

"Come up with something new, Boy!" bitches Vegeta.

All of the sudden, the ground below Vegeta begins to split.

"What the hell?" asks a confused Vegeta. The ground splits quick as lightning, but Vegeta floats in place. Talion flies from above and nails Vegeta in the stomach with a hard right. Spit flies out of Vegeta's mouth as he flies into the newly split open canyon. His back hits a rock on the way down and he lets out a yelp of pain, spins around, and lands on his feet, holding his ribs.

"Was that good enough for you?" Talion lands in the canyon.

"Hmp! You're better than I thought," says Vegeta. "Now to show you some real power!" Vegeta powers up to his max.

Talion smirks and says "Three Fold Illusion." He jumps to the right, kicks off of the canyon wall, lands on the opposite wall, kicks off of it, lands back where he started, and repeats this process over and over, every time getting faster.

"Holy shit!" gasps Vegeta.

It now looks like there are three blurry Talions, one on each canyon wall and one on the ground. The three Talions smile as the run at Vegeta. Vegeta sends a ki blast at the Talion on the ground. The attack, it seems, went right through him. Vegeta then blasts the two Talions on the canyon walls, and the same thing happens.

"Well, fuck!" Vegeta sees only one option left; he flies above the canyon, out stretches his right hand and says "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He fires the massive ki ball into the canyon, destroying the entirety of the canyon.

"DAèD!" shrieks Bra. "YOU COULD'VE KILL. . ." As Bra is bitching out Vegeta, three Talions fly at Vegeta and she stops when she sees them.

"Not bad," says Talion as he rotates in a circle, retaining the multiple Talion image. He floats at the same altitude as Vegeta, still rotating around him.

"Shit! All three of him are real!" says Vegeta.

The Talion trio flies at Vegeta, who prepares for the assault. Two of the three Talions come from the front and side, the other from behind.

"The one behind me is giving off more energy." Thinks Vegeta. "I bet that's where he's gunna attack." Vegeta elbows the image of Talion behind him in the nose, but that Talion and the one to the right of Vegeta disappears, and the remaining Talion comes into focus and lands a hard right hook to the face of the prince. A little stream of blood comes out of Vegeta's mouth. Talion spins around and kicks Vegeta in the back, sending him flying towards the ground. The collision sends dust into the air.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" yells Vegeta, exploding out his aura in a rage, and flies at Talion. He unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks that Talion dodges.

"You're in a blind rage, you'll never hit me like this," explains Talion as he dodges another punch.

Talion, in a rapid motion barely followed by Goku, kicks Vegeta, starting with his right foot and alternating between both feet, in the shin, knee, hip, ribs, shoulder, neck, and, finally, the side of his head. Talion double punches Vegeta, one in the chest, one in the stomach, causing an explosion, sending Vegeta back to the ground as a normal Saiyan. Talion lands next to Vegeta and powers down.

"It's over; he's unconscious. He'll be fine,' says Talion in a reassuring way to the Z Warriors as they come over to the fighters.

"Dude! That was amazing!" exclaims Yamcha.

"That rapid kick attack was awesome!" says Goku as Trunks and Bra check on their father.

"Thanks," says Talion, slightly embarrassed.

Vegeta begins to stir and opens his eyes. "Impressive! Better than any of us would've guessed." Vegeta stands up holding is ribs. "You better treat my daughter right, Boy." At these words, Talion's face lights up. Bra jumps over and embraces Talion.


End file.
